


partisanship

by Timballisto



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, NSFW, fem!Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra Hamilton makes Eliza's knees weak. That's probably because she spends so much time between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely nothing is changed aside from Hamilton's gender. There is no explanation as to why Hamilton can participate in politics or war. Or why Alexandra Hamilton can be the Treasury Secretary. If I continue this, the only thing that will be different is that the Hamilton's will adopt. There is no gendered insults, sexism, nothing.
> 
> Just shut up and let me have this.

Alexandra talked her into it.

Alex was good at talking; Eliza shouldn’t be so surprised that Alex managed to debate her way into her skirts so quickly.

To be fair, a Hamilton’s mouth was good for things other than talking.

“I suspect the rumor that Martha Washington named a tomcat after you is not unfounded.” Eliza gasped. Her hands scrabbled along the writing table, leaving trails in the dust. How Alex knew there would be a closed wing at the house that was hosting the officers party tonight was beyond her.

“I’m rather proud of that actually.” Alex admitted. Her dark curls fell into her eyes, which were innocently peering up at Eliza through her lashes. They warmed and fed the hot lick of desire that swept through her limbs at the press of Alex’s mouth on her inner thigh. The hand that wasn’t bracing her against the desk gathered her skirts and held them up and out of the way.

The way Alex’s eyes darkened even as she kept talking made Eliza’s heart speed up. “Though you’d think that people would find better things to gossip about, like the state of the army for example, or the fact that Charles Lee of all people is Major General—“

Eliza swept Alex’s hair off of her forehead, keeping her hand tangled in her hair. Alex’s mouth parted, her lips dragging against Eliza’s skin. “Darling, you talk too much.”

“I’ve been told.” Alex grumbled. “’Talk _less_ , smile _more_ ’.”

Eliza giggled. The impersonation was uncanny. “I wasn’t aware I was marrying Aaron Burr, sir.”

Alexandra slid her hands up Eliza’s thighs, lowering her head. “I assure you, I doubt Aaron Burr could manage _this_.“

The wet heat of Alex’s mouth made Eliza jerk against the table. Eliza’s head tilted back, exhaling sharply. No matter how many times Alexandra did this, she marveled at it. How many times had she been told as a girl that the marriage bed was for duty, not pleasure? But that _mouth_ —

Alex glanced up, and all she could see was an elegant unbroken line from Eliza’s jaw to her collarbone. The way Eliza’s chest shuddered for breath, the way she responded as if each touch was new— Alex’s moan vibrated against Eliza’s slick flesh, dazed.

The hand in Alex’s hair tightened, reflexive. She shivered at the broken keen that her fiancé made; the way Eliza’s knees trembled against the rough texture of Alex’s shirtsleeves. Her mouth moved against Eliza’s cunt, the force of it driving Eliza back into the writing table. The sudden movement loosens Eliza’s grip on her skirts, and Alexandra’s world is narrowed when the fabric falls over her head. The scent of sex intensifies until Alex felt dizzy with it.

_Best of women_ , she can only think hazily. Her jaw ached, but the way Eliza’s hips twitched and the sound of her muffled moans urged Alexandra on anyway.

“ _Ah_ …!” Eliza cried, too loud in their abandoned hideaway. She clapped a hand over her mouth, her teeth biting into the flesh of her thumb. “ _Alexandra_ —!”

Eliza came silently with a tight shiver, her release smeared across Alex’s lips and chin. For a second, all Alexandra could do is breathe—breathe the scent of sex and skin and Eliza. Alex took her hands off of Eliza’s thighs, slipping down to her calves. After a moment of hesitation she pressed once last kiss to the inside of Eliza’s thigh and reluctantly removed her hands entirely. There was a slight burn, a yearning to bring Eliza to the edge again with her fingers, but they’d already been absent from the party for too long.

As it was, Peggy would probably be insufferably smug for the rest of the evening. Angelica would no doubt shoot Alexandra an un-amused look, fully blaming her for corrupting her sister.

_She wouldn’t be wrong_ , Alexandra thought to herself. She stood, untangling herself from Eliza’s skirts and wiping her mouth on the handkerchief from her waistcoat pocket.

Eliza smiled at Alexandra. “My father asked me why I loved you,” she said. Her face was flushed, and her breath came quickly.

“—I hope you didn’t tell him you liked my diction—”

“I had to make something up about you being a decent person.” Eliza teased. “A good soldier. A woman of honor.”

“If it takes fighting a war to share a marriage bed, it will have been worth it.” Alexandra said. She pressed her lips to Eliza’s, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close.

Eliza pulled away after a long moment, pressing their foreheads together instead. “It will take an age to get the wrinkles out of this dress, you know.” she said, her voice quiet and drowsy. She never liked the quiet before, but sometimes, when the rushing fever of ideas and patriotism ebbed, Alex could imagine herself enjoying quiet domesticity.

“Don’t you Schuylers’ have maids for that?” Alex asked, keeping her voice low to preserve the hum of contentment flowing through them both.

“Maids talk, Alexandra.” Eliza said wryly. “Especially about the young daughters of their rich employers.“

“Then we’d better get back to the party, before your maid sends out a search party.” Alexandra said. Her smile was bright against the darkness of the room. She offered her arm with exaggerated propriety, considering what they’d been doing a few minutes ago.

Eliza laughed, reaching out instead to straighten Alexandra’s cravat and wipe the dust off of her breeches. In the dim light coming from the crack beneath the door, she looked luminescent.

“I’m very glad your father allowed you to marry a penniless bastard.” Alexandra said quietly. Her face was uncharacteristically solemn. "You’ve made me the happiest woman in the world.”

Eliza’s protest caught in her throat. She swallowed. "Me too.” she whispered instead.

They stepped out into the hallway together, hand in hand. They looked at each other, soft, and affectionate. Eliza already wanted to eliminate the space between them, to strip down until skin pressed against skin.

It was going to be a long engagement.


	2. Chapter 2

Her son was so _small_. 

Alexandria blinked back tears, moved to emotion by such a precious thought. She reached into the crib, tangling her fingers with Phillips’. His little hand reflexively tightened around her finger, making her heart squeeze again.

Philip Hamilton. Her _son_.

“You should come back to bed.” A rough, sleepy voice spoke behind her, breaking Alexandria out of her reverie.

Alexandria turned, looking back at Eliza where she was seated on the edge of their bed. The moonlight from the small window spilled across her face, illuminating the cupid’s bow of her lips and the edge of her profile. In the pale light, she was all soft edges and tired eyes. Her nightgown had slipped off of her shoulder in the night, and she was indescribably lovely.

“He’s asleep.” Eliza chided, gently. There were soft bruises under her eyes from being up at all hours to tend to Philip’s cries. Alexandria had them too, but she was used to the drag of exhaustion from staying up late into the night. “Don’t disturb him when he’ll be awake again soon enough.”

“I feel like if I leave, he’ll disappear.” Alexandria said. “I never thought I’d have…“ The emotion that rose into her throat and choked her words was something like pride and wonder and _love_ — it felt so exquisite that Alexandria was rendered speechless. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and she wasn’t strong enough to keep them back.

“Why are you crying, my love?” Eliza said. She rose, walked on bare feet across the floor to join her wife over their child’s crib. She took Alexandria’s face in her hands, brushing away tears with the pads of her thumbs.

“I love you both so much.” Alexandria said, her voice cracking. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. “You are… you are _enough_.” She placed her hand over Eliza’s own, and turned her face into Eliza’s palm.

There was a beat. And then Eliza’s lips pressed against hers, gently. “Come me to bed.” She whispered, breathless. Quiet.

Alexandria went.


End file.
